


More and More Everyday

by lovelywaterbuffaloes



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Declarations Of Love, Fluff, Fluff without Plot, KageHina - Freeform, M/M, Pillow Talk, Snuggling, happy birthday hinata, seriously, sweet Kageyama, they're so in love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-22
Updated: 2016-06-22
Packaged: 2018-07-16 13:43:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 695
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7270639
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovelywaterbuffaloes/pseuds/lovelywaterbuffaloes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The only light in the room was the faint glow of the moon shining through the window, but Hinata’s eyes were adjusted enough to make out the sharp features of Kageyama’s face. He reached up and traced the setter’s jawline with his index finger—slowly, as if he were afraid he might shatter.</p>
            </blockquote>





	More and More Everyday

**Author's Note:**

> Heyo! I'm about twenty minutes late, but I really wanted to write something in honor of Hinata's birthday! Sorry it's short, but I hope you enjoy!

Hinata struggled to keep his eyes opened. He could feel Kageyama’s breath on the side of his face. It was warm. He inched closer to him.

“Come ooon, dumbass Hinata! You said you’d be able to stay awake,” Kageyama complained, booping his nose. Hinata giggled.

“I’m trying to! But you know I’m always sleepy after a movie,” he responded, snuggling further into the blanket. It was soft, and he wanted to lose himself in the feeling. Kageyama had come over after school, and they’d been marathoning all of Hinata’s favorite movies. Usually Kageyama didn’t let him put on so many animated ones, but it was a special occasion, after all.

Kageyama sighed exasperatedly. “You’re hopeless. It’s no wonder you’d be lost without me.” Hinata let out a scoff of protest and smacked his thigh. Kageyama just laughed.

They didn’t get to do this very often. Between schoolwork and volleyball practice, there wasn’t a lot of time for casual hanging out. Although most people would argue that what they were currently doing was anything but casual.

Kageyama’s legs were wrapped around Hinata’s tightly, like a protective snake. His arm was draped across Hinata’s side, while the latter’s hands were resting against Kageyama’s chest, lightly gripping at his night shirt. They’d been lying in this position for quite a while now, not doing much besides listening to the others breathing. Hinata’s hair tickled at Kageyama’s neck, but he ignored it, far too comfortable to make him move.

The only light in the room was the faint glow of the moon shining through the window, but Hinata’s eyes were adjusted enough to make out the sharp features of Kageyama’s face. He reached up and traced the setter’s jawline with his index finger—slowly, as if he were afraid he might shatter.

“Hey, Kageyama?”

“Hm?”

He was quiet for a moment. “Do you think we’ll be together forever?”

Now it was Kageyama’s turn to be silent. Hinata didn’t speak about their future too much. Or the future at all, really. He was the type of person to live in the now. But Kageyama could tell by the tone of his voice that just because he didn’t talk about it, didn’t mean he never thought about it. He sighed softly.

“I don’t know, Shouyou,” he said. Kageyama barely ever used his first name, and by the audible intake of breath, Hinata noticed. He continued before Hinata could interrupt him.

“I don’t know if we’ll always be together. I don’t think anyone really does. But I’ll tell you what. You and I? It’s special. We’re extraordinary, Hinata. I can feel it. What we have is more important to me than so many things—volleyball, even. You’re the sun, and everything else is just spinning around you. You may be a dumbass, but you’re _my_ dumbass. I wouldn’t trade that for the world,” he said, grabbing onto Hinata’s hand and squeezing lightly.

Hinata grinned at him, tears threatening to spill over. It wasn’t often that Kageyama voiced his feelings for Hinata so bluntly, but every time he did, Hinata felt like the most loved person in the entire galaxy. His eyes darted over to the clock sitting on his bedside table. He gasped.

“Kageyama-kun! Midnight!”

Kageyama smiled, pulling their lips together. They kissed softly, gently, like no one else mattered. They’d shared many kisses in the past. Deep kisses, sleepy kisses, angry kisses, hungry kisses. They were all fantastic, but in the quiet of Hinata’s bedroom, both tired and soft and clinging to each other, they were sure this was the best kiss they’d ever had.

“Happy birthday,” Kageyama whispered, his face less than an inch away from Hinata’s, their noses still touching. Hinata smiled.

“I’m in love with you, Tobio, y’know that?” he said, pressing another chaste kiss to his lips.

“I’m in love with you, too, Shouyou. More and more every day.”

They stared at each other for several moments, drinking in the beauty of being together. Then Kageyama blew air in his face. “Now go to sleep you blanket hog.” Hinata scowled, but there was no real annoyance behind it. With Kageyama’s gentle words guiding him, he fell asleep.

**Author's Note:**

> Wanna leave me a prompt? If so, here's my tumblr: lovelywaterbuffaloes


End file.
